AFFAIR
by nAims
Summary: BASED ON A TRUE STORY. a one-shot fic. just read..tell me if its ok!


**Affair  
**  
**Disclaimer:** MINE, MINE! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHA! (me struggling while men in white cart me off to the mental)  
  
**A/N:** ok this is a one shot fic. This is actually based on real life. My sister and I really found THAT notebook. We were in a state of shock as we recalled all the stories my mom told us, never thought that it was all real. after that we struggled to find the voice tapes that according to her, the guy sent to her once a month. (we can't find it) Well.. hope you enjoy this!

* * *

"Oh, look I found your baby book."  
  
"Drop that!" said Aimee, glaring at her younger sister.  
  
They had opened a large drawer in their parent's bedroom and were looking through the dusty records.  
  
"You've got LBM when you were 6 months old!" Aileen squealed, laughing at the fact she had just found.  
  
She dropped the baby book and continued to fish around the drawer.  
  
"Hey look at this, it's mom's old school notebook." She looked through the pages quietly. Turning the pages now and then. Her eyes moving from side to side as she quickly scanned the notebook. "Shit."  
  
"What?" Aimee snatched the notebook from her hand. The notebook was a collection of her mother's thoughts. "This couldn't be about him, right?" she asked as she tried to read the messy handwriting of their mother.  
  
_I can't understand, why would you ask me that...if I want to stay like this forever._  
  
Aimee continued reading, her heart becoming heavier and heavier after each word that registered in her head.  
  
_I don't like this one bit, it's like your pushing me to him. It's like your convincing me to stop this. Our relationship._  
  
"It's for him." she said quietly as she handed the notebook back to her sister.  
  
"From Draco?" asked Aileen.  
  
Aimee nodded.

* * *

I looked at the letter one more time.  
  
_Meet me at the park. 6:00._  
  
I took a deep breath and walked through the park. I stopped as I saw him; his silver blond hair glinting in the setting sun. He was seated on top of a boulder, looking at the sky as its colors changed from blue to pink.  
  
I cleared my throat. "When did you come back?" I asked; my eyes not leaving his face.  
  
He looked down. As soon as he saw me, he smiled. "Yesterday."  
  
"It wasn't in the Daily Prophet."  
  
"I told them to keep it quiet."  
  
I looked down to my toes. It was so hard to be seeing him again. Especially when tomorrow morning, I'll be walking down the aisle. Turning my back on him forever.  
  
"How was the trial?"  
  
"Fine." He answered stiffly. "So who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Oh...I hope you know that I still love you..."  
  
"I thought that you were never coming back."  
  
"If you want we could still—"  
  
"I'm getting married tomorrow morning. Please... don't—don't come." I choked out, trying to hold back a dam of tears.  
  
"I understand." He said, quietly. He jumped down from the boulder. He stood in front of me for a while. Then raising his hand he placed it on both my cheeks and turned my head up to meet him.  
  
I let out a strangled sob as I felt his lips touch my forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry." I cried.

* * *

Rice showered on me. I tightened my grip on Harry's arm as we walked away from the altar.  
  
"Ok. Let's take a picture." Said the photographer, kneeling in front of us. Tilting his camera upwards.  
  
Harry placed his arms around me as the camera clicked.  
  
I looked around the place. Most of the guests were standing on the steps leading to the church. I slowly scanned the place. Looking out for a blond haired boy.  
  
He didn't come.

* * *

I pulled my eyes away from the television. Snatching a tissue from it's box. I quickly dabbed my eyes as I picked up the phone to stop its incessant ringing.  
  
I sniffled as I answered the phone, placing it on my ear I heard the other line crackle.  
  
"Are you crying? What happened did he beat you?"  
  
That voice, it sounds all too familiar to me. It made my heart beat to quicken uncontrollably.  
  
"Draco..."I whispered. I turned to look at the sleeping figure of Harry beside me. I scooted over to the other end of the bed.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"T.V. Harry is sleeping beside me. What's the matter?"  
  
"I should probably call you tomorrow afternoon when Potter's out."  
  
"No...don't hang up." I gingerly placed my hand on my stomach. I could feel the baby moving inside me. "You haven't called for a month what happened?"  
  
"I found a new job."  
  
"..."  
  
"I miss you..."

* * *

"They look so much like you." He said as he pulled my eldest daughter to his lap.  
  
I looked at him silently while I bounced my baby daughter on my knee. He still wasn't married.  
  
"Draco..." I began.  
  
It hurts. Every time I try to forget him, he just pops back up.  
  
"Do you want this to stop?" he asked, avoiding my eyes.  
  
"No, I—"  
  
"What if he finds out?" he looked at me, his silver eyes boring a whole into my soul. It's just so hard.  
  
"I'm very careful. He won't find any of it."  
  
"I shouldn't be seeing you. If anybody finds out, it will cause you shame. You've been married for five wonderful years and borne him two beautiful daughters. I don't want to be the cause of your unhappiness." He said wistfully putting Aimee back down.  
  
"You—you are my happiness." I said, meaning every word of it.  
  
"We should end this."  
  
"I—I couldn't..." I stammered, tears were on the verge of falling again. "I still love you. It –it doesn't that if I'm married, I couldn't love another person." My voice dropping to a whisper.  
  
I felt him kneel before me; holding my hand, he drew circles on it with his thumb.  
  
"I don't want your daughters to think that you're a bad mother. I don't want to be the reason for their disrespect on you when they found out all about this."  
  
"Then don't come here, you can always call me or write to me." I said, I blinked and let a few tears escape my eyes.  
  
He smiled and wiped the fresh tears away by his thumb.

* * *

_Why don't you write to me anymore?  
  
I miss your voice so terribly. Aimee and Aileen are growing up. They forgot all about you already...  
  
What about your promise? That we'll be together forever? That we'll always be here for each other.  
  
I'm afraid that I'll soon forget your face, you voice...everything about you.  
  
I still love you until now.  
_  
I dropped the quill and closed the notebook. Ten long years have passed. I haven't seen a trace of him.  
  
Beside me is a little box, full of letters and bittersweet memories. If he came back earlier, things wouldn't be like this.  
  
I wouldn't be dreaming of his touch every other night and only to wake up in bed beside Harry.  
  
I should move on, my children are growing up now and they need my now. The closed the box and stored it away inside my closet. Clutching the notebook to my heart. I carefully placed it inside my drawer.

* * *

**A/N:** hey guys! Well? Did you like it? my sister is actually dancing beside me right now....She says she wants you guys to review.... Would you fulfill her wish?? Its up to you!!!!  
  
kitty 


End file.
